This revised application is being submitted to obtain funding for the Cleveland Digestive Diseases Research Core Center (DDRCC), which is a combined effort between Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) and the Cleveland Clinic Foundation (CCF). The Cleveland DDRCC is a cross-institutional and multi-disciplinary program, including 34 full members and 18 associate members from 15 different academic departments. The Center's two major themes are Digestive Inflammation and Metabolism, both of which represent well established areas of collaborative investigation at CWRU and the CCF. The proposed Cleveland DDRCC will: 1) enhance the basic research capabilities of Center investigators, 2) develop and implement programs to support the independent development of young investigators in Digestive Inflammation and Metabolism research, 3) attract established investigators with varied expertise who are not currently involved in digestive disease research to apply their expertise to this important area of investigation, and 4) facilitate the translationof basic research discoveries to the clinical arena. We have strong institutional support, including an initial investment of $1.3 million to increase the impact of digestive disease research at both institutions. The Research Base for the Center consists of $15 0 million in federal grants (48 NIH, 1 DOD, 1 VA, 1 NSF) specifically related to Digestive Inflammation and Metabolism, with 5 1% of these funds coming directly from the NIDDK ($7.6 million). We are proposing 3 scientific cores to support this strong Research Base: 1) BioRepository Core, 2) Histology/Imaging Core, and 3) Mouse Models Core. These core laboratories interface with a well-organized Administrative Core, which also supports Pilot/Feasibility and Named New Investigator Programs to promote innovative research projects by investigators who are new to the area of digestive diseases. The Administrative Core also includes an Enrichment Program and a Clinical Component, and oversees the financial management and operation of the Cleveland DDRCC. The overall objective of the Cleveland DDRCC is to increase the availability of core resources for Center members, and foster research, collaborations, and new directions in digestive disease research.